House of Fakers
to dwudziesty piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Tajemnice Domu Anubisa. Obsada *Nathalia Ramos jako Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh jako Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten jako Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey jako Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood jako Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj jako Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer jako Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon jako Jerome Clarke *Klariza Clayton jako Joy Mercer (nieobecna) Streszczenie Przerażona "Sibuna" na widok żywych trupów ucieka z próbką eliksiru na górę. Gdy zombie wychodzą z szafy, zdejmują maski. To tylko Alfie i Jerome, którzy chcieli przestraszyć grupę przyjaciół. Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania, Jerome sądzi, iż słyszał jakiś dziwny krzyk, coś połączenie kozy i kota. Amber informuje ich, że to ona tak krzyczała. Twierdzi, iż on też by tak zrobił, gdyby zobaczył potwora. Clarke pyta wszystkich, czy słyszeli o duchach grasujących w podziemiach Domu Anubisa. Fabian od razu rozpoznaje, że to oni byli żywymi trupami z piwnicy. Ciekawski Jerome wypytuje grupę, co robili w piwnicy, jednak "Sibuna" milczy. Przyjaciele idą do pokoju Amber i Niny. Rozmawiają o eliksirze, który pobrali ostatniej nocy. Wspólnie postanawiają dla bezpieczeństwa gdzieś go ukryć. Patricia wpada na pomysł. Wlewa próbkę eliksiru do butelki po soku. W szkole, podczas przerwy Fabian jest w trakcie pisania e-maila do laboratorium naukowego, żeby udowodnić, iż znaleziona substancja jest eliksirem życia. Williamson mówi mu, że to bardzo głupi pomysł. Nina postanawia iść w odwiedziny do Sary. Podczas długiej przerwy idzie do domu opieki. Wypytuje staruszkę, czy zna kogoś, kto chce żyć wiecznie. Sarah wspomina o Rufusie, z którym bawiła się kiedyś, gdy była małą dziewczynką. Amerykanka nie może w to uwierzyć. Zeno jest przecież jeszcze młody, a Sarah wygląda, jakby zaraz miała mieć 100 lat. Nina pokazuje jeszcze zdjęcie Victora z 1925 roku. Pyta, czy go zna. Przerażona staruszka twierdzi, iż to on chce "przeważyć szalę żywota" i to że to on zabił jej rodziców... Tymczasem w szkole, Jerome i Alfie szykują nowy dowcip. Tym razem za ofiary mają robić dzieci z młodszych klas. Clarke wywiesza plakaty reklamujące casting do szkolnej sztuki po lekcjach w sali teatralnej. Pan Winkler nie będzie się czepiał. Dlaczego? Dzisiaj ma wolne. Po lekcjach, przyjaciele przeprowadzają fałszywy casting, na który za wstęp trzeba płacić. Odrzucają każda osobę od razu, a pieniądze zachowują dla siebie. Po jakimś czasie, smutne i jednocześnie wściekłe dzieci siedzą w holu przed salą teatralną. Pan Winkler zauważa całą ich zgraję. Pewna dziewczynka marudzi mu, iż odrzucono ją, zanim co kolwiek powiedziała. Jason wchodzi do sali i przyłapuje Jeroma i Alfiego na gorącym uczynku. Postanawia ukarać chłopaków ich własną bronią... Zasiada w jury wraz z dziećmi, a żartownisie muszą wystąpić na scenie w bardzo dużych strojach baletnic. Uczniowie oceniają ich mianem "najgorszych tancerek na świecie", a Winkler daje im wybór: albo przekażą zebrane pieniądze na szczytny cel i w najnowszym przedstawieniu zagrają żywe rekwizyty, albo zgłosi sprawę do pana Sweeta. Chyba wiadomo, co wybrali. W dodatku mają miesięczny szlaban. Mara od samego rana jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Wszystko z powodu Micka, z którym się wczoraj całowała. W szkole, dziewczyna pyta go, czy przyjdzie dzisiaj po lekcjach na trening. Chłopak niechętnie się zgadza i mówi, iż muszą porozmawiać o pocałunku. Po lekcjach, para trenuje na boisku niedaleko szkoły. Mick radzi sobie coraz gorzej. W końcu mówi swojej trenerce, iż chyba nie powinni się całować. Pod wieczór, Jerome i Alfie wracają zmęczeni z fałszywego castingu. Mick naśmiewa się z nich. Najwyraźniej wieść o ich tańcu na scenie się rozeszła. Żartownisie natomiast naśmiewają się z jego pocałunku z Marą. Campbell twierdzi, iż on i Mara nie pasują do siebie, a ona sama jest za bardzo rozsądna. Dziewczyna, która siedziała na schodach, wszystko słyszała... Galeria :Żeby zobaczyć galerię odcinka ' , kliknij '''tutaj.'' Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z